Coincidencia o ¿Destino tal vez?
by Snowflake Miracles
Summary: Era demasiada coincidencia que siempre se encontraran en todos lados. ¿No?


Hola a todos! Me llamo Snow y voy a aportar un poco al fandom de Miraculous Ladybug.

Lo único que puedo decir, es que a mi también me atrapo la serie y sus personajes. Adoro demasiado a Tikki, es tan bonita que me gustaria tener un peluche de ella...eh mejor me concentro en lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Este es una muy corta historia, así que espero que la disfruten.

Sin mas que decir, buena lectura a todos!

* * *

 **Coincidencia o...¿Destino tal vez?**

Si Ladybug tenía algo que remarcar en cada batalla con un Akuma, era el hecho de que siempre, pero siempre Chat Noir estaba cerca.

No es que fuera a ser paranoica o pensar que tal vez el portador del Miraculous de la mala suerte, fuera una especie de acosador en su tiempo libre y por eso siempre aparecía en el momento justo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era demasiada casualidad, como cuando pelearon contra Kung Food en el hotel o cuando pelearon contra Horrificator en la escuela.

Y todo porque en esos dos casos no había ni entrada ni salida al lugar, cuando el akuma cello todo el edificio.

Justamente pensaba esto mientras estaba llegando donde la persona afectada por el Akuma estaba causando un enorme caos en el centro de Paris, muy cerca de la torre Eiffel. Sea cual sea el poder de aquel afectado por HawkMoth, ella lo detendría y lo liberaría de la oscuridad.

Estaba lista para lanzar su yo-yo hacia un poste cercano y poder llegar a pelear con el Akuma, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Esa sensación de que alguien estaba cerca suyo, una vez más le invadió de improviso.

—…tres…dos…unos…—murmuro con póker face—y aparece Chat Noir

— ¡My Lady! —Dijo el gato negro aterrizando a su derecha—es un gusto verte de nuevo—extendió una rosa roja hacia la chica

—Hay días que me pregunto…—rechazo la rosa

— ¿Si? —pregunto ocultando la tristeza de que rechazara (de nuevo) su regalo

—Olvídalo. Tenemos que detener al akuma—dicho esto, lanzo su yo-yo y fue hacia el lugar para salvar a los civiles

— ¡Espérame! —grito Chat mientras saltaba del edificio para seguirle

Y aun así, incluso mientras purificaba a la mariposa negra, no pudo dejar de pensar en las coincidencias.

—Adiós pequeña mariposa—saludo al dejar libre a aquella mariposa de alas blancas— ¡Miraculous Ladybug! —con su magia logro que todo volviera a la normalidad

Incluso el afectado, que no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

— ¡Buen trabajo! —dijeron ambos héroes mientras chocaban sus puños

Los Miraculous de ambos, les advirtieron que la energía de sus transformaciones estaban al límite. Ladybug estaba por salir corriendo para evitar que su identidad secreta se viera descubierta por su compañero.

—Antes de irme, My Lady. ¿Qué es eso que tanto te preguntas? —Chat estaba en su modo curioso e ignoro que su transformación estaba por acabarse

—No es nada importante en realidad—murmuro mientras sus Miraculous se agotaban, dejando solo tres puntos en la piedra roja

—Vamos—le tomo de la mano—no te dejare ir hasta que me digas

—Chat, no juegues. Tu sabes que nuestras transformaciones se acabaran de un momento a otro y es muy peligroso que sepamos la identidad del otro—le recordó como por millonésima vez

—Entonces solo debes decirme que es lo que te preguntas y ya

— ¿Quieres saber gato curioso? —pregunto algo molesta

—Si

—Pues…—hizo un ademan para que se acercara

Chat Noir se emociono al saber que era un secreto, un secreto con su Lady era lo que más le emocionaba, eso y el hecho de tenerla cerca, tomada de la mano como siempre soñaba.

—Veras…eso no te lo diré—le murmuro en el oído

— ¿Ah?

Chat se mostro confundido y más cuando vio a Ladybug lanzar su yo-yo hacia un edificio. El chico miro que de alguna forma se había zafado de su agarre y ahora libre, estaba escapándose…de nuevo.

—Nos vemos gatito—saludo antes de desaparecer entre los edificios

Chat hizo un gesto de derrota y se fue antes de que su transformación terminara en el medio de la calle.

* * *

Marinette llego por fin a la panadería, y tras saludar a sus padres, ingreso a su casa directo a su habitación. Allí Tikki salió del bolso que la chica llevaba siempre con ella.

— ¿Está todo bien Marinette? —le pregunto su Kwami

—Si…pero aun sigo pensando que Chat puede ser un acosador

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto

—Porque es demasiada coincidencia que siempre terminemos encontrándonos en los mismos lugares…incluso cuando soy Marinette me lo encuentro seguido

—Coincidencia o… ¿destino tal vez? —pregunto la pequeña Kwami

—Suenas como Chat—le dijo la chica—es una suerte que no nos conozcamos en nuestro estado civil, o jamás me podría deshacer de ese gato con sus coqueteos y malos chistes—se sentó a hacer bocetos en su cuaderno de diseños

—Si supieras…—murmuro Tikki

Era posible que la pequeña Kwami ya sospechara de alguien conocido de Marinette, como la forma civil del superhéroe Chat Noir. Y si llegaba a confirmarlo uno de estos días y hasta la misma Marinette se daba cuenta…creo que se le fundiría el cerebro por la sorpresa.

* * *

El pequeño Kwami conocido con el nombre de Plagg, está teniendo una "Cita" con su adorado queso camembert. Estando en una mesita de juguete, en donde él estaba sentado en una pequeña sillita y su queso estaba en la otra, Plagg levanto una copa pequeña de juguete y la choco contra la copa del queso.

Adrien observo esto con un tic en el ojo, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, pensando que a su pequeño compañero le urgía o tener una novia o salir más seguido…o simplemente sacudirlo hasta que dejara la obsesión del camembert.

Las tres eran buenas opciones, pero ahora tenía una cosa más importante que ocupaba su cabeza y era la pregunta que Ladybug quiso hacerle antes de la pelea.

— ¿Sigues con eso? —le pregunto Plagg al notarlo pensativo— ¿Por qué no lo olvidas?

—No puedo olvidarlo—se sentó en su cama—ella quería preguntarme algo

—Tal vez se está enamorando de ti y quería saber si querías una cita con ella—dijo Plagg mientras tomaba de su copa

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunto esperanzado

—No. Solo quería ver esa cara de tonto enamorado que pones—se burlo

—Ja ja, mira como me parto de la risa—dijo totalmente neutro

—Oh vamos, ya tendrás otro momento con "Tu Lady" y le preguntaras—le dijo su Kwami—además, ustedes dos siempre se terminan encontrando de casualidad hasta en los lugares más raros….lo cual es demasiada coincidencia si lo pienso bien

—Coincidencia o… ¿destino tal vez? —Le pregunto Adrien —después de todo, ella y yo seremos novios algún día—era increíble la seguridad con la que decía eso

—…—su Kwami le miro con póker face—realmente necesitas salir con alguien

—Habla el que está teniendo una "cita" con su comida—le señalo el chico—No saldría con nadie, a menos de que sea My Lady. Solo ella es dueña de mi corazón

— ¡¿Podrías dejar las cursilerías?! Vas a quitarme el apetito con tus frases tan empalagosas

—Tú realmente no sabes que es el amor

—Claro que lo sé, estoy con el amor de mi vida justo ahora—señalo su queso—es mucho más fácil que andar detrás de una chica que está enamorado de otro chico, y que no eres TU

El chico le miro algo molesto y tomo el queso que estaba en la sillita, solo para abrir la ventana, y lanzarlo afuera, antes de volver a cerrar la ventana.

—Qué asco, me apesta la mano a ese queso—se quejo Adrien mientras iba a lavarse la mano

Plagg que se había quedado en blanco al ver esto, reacciono dramáticamente y se pego contra la ventana de la habitación, observando como el queso estaba aplastado en la calle. Una lagrimita bajo por el ojo derecho del Kwami.

—Adiós…amor mío—lloro Plagg

Al voltear, observo en el escritorio de Adrien, un pedazo de queso nuevo.

— ¡Gracias destino por hacerme encontrarme con este nuevo amor! —lloro de felicidad el Kwami mientras se lanzaba sobre el queso

* * *

Yo advertí que era corto, pero me salio muy corto!

En fin, no se ustedes, pero yo me pregunte lo mismo mientras veía esos dos episodios. Porque hasta yo le preguntaría a Chat si me esta siguiendo para encontrarse extrañamente en el mismo lugar que yo, siendo que estaba cerrado y sin posibilidades de salir o entrar por ningún lado.

Es solo una especie de divagación mía o pensamiento.

Bueno, regalenme un Review si tambien se imaginaron a Plagg en su cita con el queso camembert... realmente no se de donde me salio la idea de esa escena con el kwami de Adrien.

Pero bueno...quiero que sepan que son libres de comentar o no el capitulo.

Sin mas que decir, yo me despido.

Snow se va! ¡Bye Bye!


End file.
